Enchantment
by midnight petals
Summary: "You are enchanted - only a princess can leave glass footprints in the snow." She knew in her soul that he meant love. "If something earthly reminds you of something ethereal, then it must be love." He knows in his heart that she had read his soul for he knew she spelled love. At this point they were ready to shoot the sunshine into their veins. SasuSaku centeric.
1. Chapter 1

**I am trying out a different type of story this time. Mainly revolving around Sasuke and Sakura.**

 **I don't want to invole any other characters in the story much. I want to just focus on Sasuke and Sakura's relationship development.**

 **I hope you guys find this one interesting. I would definitely like to know about what you guys think.**

 **For now I would like you all to enjoy the story. Please don't foreget to leave a review for me towards the end.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_  
 _ **I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_  
 _ **I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_  
 _ **I was enchanted to meet you too"**_

It was a beautiful ball room. The place looked highly elegant. Tonight it was decorated with gold curtains and wine red flowers. The lights that lit the place was gold in color. All in all it was a beautiful place. The crowd that was invited for tonight looked cheerful and happy. Every person in the room had dressed in an elegant way. The number of gowns that touched the floor were numerous. There were ladies who were cute. There were ladies who were hot and sexy. Then there were ladies who were elegant. The gents? They ranged from hot to sexy to rugged. All in all the room was filled with beautiful people.

Sakura Haruno, 25 years of age was one of the people who graced the room with her presence along with her friend Ino Yamanaka,25. Sakura wore a beautiful red satin gown. It was off shoulders . Her hair was tied into a bun. She had slight pink blush applied on her face. Her lips were painted blood red. Her eyes were done with black eyeliner. There were curls on either side of her face. The gown had a V-shape cut in the back. She had a silver chain with a ruby pendent in the shape of a huge rain drop. She had the same type of earrings. She wore a red and white bracelet on her left hand and a huge ruby ring with silver band on her right.

"The ball room is beautiful." Sakura said in awe as she took in her surroundings.

"I agree. Never seen such a beautiful ball room." Ino commented as she too took in her surroundings. Ino had a beautiful purple gown on. With purple and silver jewellery. Her gown was strapless. Her hair was also in a bun. She had orange lip gloss on.

"I still don't know why we are having this party. Do you know? I forgot to read the information on the invitation." Sakura told Ino as she sipped on the wine.

"Are you kidding? You think I read any information on the invitation apart from the date and time of the party?" Ino asked as if Sakura was asking her a dumb question.

"True. We are here without knowing the reason. Plus we are an hour late. Do you think we missed anything important?" Sakura asked Ino.

"I'm sure its some boring speech about how well the company is doing and all that shit. " Ino answered as she sipped champagne from her glass.

"I guess. Thank God we weren't here on time. Lets go fetch some hot guys to dance with. Shall we?" Sakura grinned as she looked at her best friend.

"You look for some random hot stranger. I'll look for that pineapple head." Ino grinned back at her best friend.

"Ah. Getting it on with Shikamaru I see." Sakura teased Ino.

"Oh shush you! I'm trying to get him to notice me in a different light." Ino was blushing. She had held romantic feelings for the company's strategist. He was in fact handsome.

"Alright! Good luck pig!" Sakura smiles at her. She wanted the best for her pig. Ino has always been there for her whenever she needed. Now she wanted her best friend to get the guy she wanted.

"I hope you find someone hot Forehead!" Ino blows a kiss to Sakura and leaves.

Sakura looks around to find someone to dance with. She saw many handsome looking guys. They were all with other pretty ladies . Some were drinking and talking.

Sakura sighed to herself. Is she going to find a guy to settle down with? At this rate she wasn't sure. She turns around to take another glass of champagne but someone had already taken it. Sakura now wanted to yell at that someone who took her glass.

As she turned to face the person everything came to a stand still. She didn't have words to describe what she was seeing. Her breathe was caught in her throat. Her eyes widened. Her mouth ran dry. Her heart beat faster . She could hear her own beats louder in her ears.

"You'll get another glass." The voice that spoke was smooth and velvety. Like the night sky and dark chocolate.

"I was looking for a dance not another glass." Sakura didn't know what came over her when she said that. It was like she didn't have any control over her voice. Or her mouth or her brain. She had started panicking on the inside. She had never been this bold with any stranger. She wanted to run away.

"In that case I assure you , you'll get a beautiful one." The stranger had already taken her hand and led her to the dance floor. Sakura was spinning to the beat of the music. She didn't know when the stranger had discarded the glass and taken her hand and led her to the dance floor. Everything was moving too fast for her liking.

Slowly she put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist. They were moving to the beat of the music. They had found a perfect rhythm. This stranger was making her feel like there was no one around but her and him. Like the music was just made for them.

His every touch was sensual. She felt like her soul was on fire. Fire that burnt her blood and soul. That gave out a strange kind of warmth that she had never felt in all her life. What was this sensation? She didn't know the answer but she didn't care. She liked this feeling.

Who was this guy that was dancing with her soul? She felt light and happy. This guy was setting her on fire that no one could put off. The flames were just getting higher and higher. Reaching a level even should could not control.

Sakura was lost in her train of thoughts. This guy was from a different world. He was like the reincarnation of a Greek God. He had an aristocratic face. A well built body. His grip on her was firm yet soft. He smelled like fresh snow on the mountains. Like forest when it rained. She liked the smell of this guy. He was driving her insane. She was losing her mind.

She now dared to look in his eyes. Her heart started racing. She was staring into the most beautiful eyes in the world. She was looking into a pool of onyx. They reminded her of midnight sky without stars. She could see herself through his eyes. She now noticed how flawless his skin was. A chill went down her spine when his breathe touched her neck.

"All good things come to an end Miss." With that the stranger left her and went.

Sakura stood there, watching his back. She knew she couldn't ever forget this night. This had been the best moment of her life. She realized that the dance had ended. Her demand was fulfilled.

She knew his image was forever imprinted on her heart and soul. His voice was music to her ears. Now did she realize that she never got his name. Nor his age. Or what did he do. That really didn't matter to her right now. All she wished at this moment was that she would see him again and again.

She didn't care about the party nor the people around. She was enchanted by his presence. She didn't know if he was real or was he just a figment of her imagination. Who was he? Was he really from this planet? Was he really human? Unknown to her a wide smile was plastered on her face. She knew that every guy in the room was hot enough to catch her eye but this stranger was enchanting enough to catch her heart and soul.

The stranger took one last glance at the girl he danced with. Apparently she had no idea about him. He had a smirk on his face. He knew exactly who the girl was. He had to admit that she was heavenly beautiful. The way her skin glowed under the light. The way her voice sounded like satin and the way she smelled and looked enchanting had struck him has something ethereal.

She didn't swoon over him like every other pretty face with no brain. He knew for sure he would see her again and again. With that he left the room with a satisfying smirk. He knew she is in for a shock. He was waiting to see the look on her face. This would be an interesting start for him.

And thus the night witnessed two beautiful strangers dancing to the music. Creating their own world that would forever be carved in their hearts. Slowly the music faded away into the night. So did the two young adults.

 _ **"By some tear in the wish fabric, or the casting of a prayer, or the falling of some lonely star, the enchanted world they created was not lost to them, but lost in them."**_

* * *

 **How did you guys find the first chapter?  
**

 **Please don't forget to review. Your opinions mean a lot to me.**

 **It also serves as a means of motivation for me. This story won't have many chapters**

 **Maybe just 15 chapters max. I don't want to make this a long one. I am yet to finish the remaining ones.**

 **Did you guys start reading the spinoff? I am hoping Sarada is Sasuke and Sakura's daughter and NOT KARIN.**

 **I believe in SasuSaku. What do you guys think?**

 **Alright... Till then spread the SasuSaku love.**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Now, back in the reality that always lies in wait among the shadows of the Ensanche quarter, the enchantment was lifting, and all I had was painful desire and an indescribable restlessness."**_

Sakura was ready to get back to work after that amazing weekend she had. She couldn't forget that stranger or the way he made her move or his touch or his eyes. Just the thought of him makes her heart skip a beat. She knew she wouldn't see him again. And neither was she going to pursue this matter any further. It was time she got herself back to reality. She looked at her self in the mirror one last time. She was dressed in a pair of jeans. A black sleeves top and a leather jacket to go with it. And a pair of black sexy boots to go with it. She had minimal makeup which just included the lip gloss, sunscreen lotion, eye liner , pair of earrings and sunglasses. She took her bag and left.

It was 9 by the time she arrived in her office. She could here everyone whispering . It was unusual. She saw everyone . As in EVERYONE on time. She wondered what was happening. She slowly came to her chamber and settled down. As soon as she came in, her assistant walked in.

"What is it Zara?" Sakura asked in a bored tone.

"The CEO wants to see you. Before you go to meet him, he wants you to go through with these files. The meeting is on these files." She said politely.

Sakura was shocked. There was no way this was happening. These files were to be discussed next week . Not today.

"These files are scheduled to be discussed next week." Sakura said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry ma'am. CEO says he can't postpone them and that you had enough time to finish going through them as you were given them two weeks back" Zara reminded her boss.

"But.. Why the sudden change in plans?" Sakura asked in a puzzled tone.

Zara didn't have an answer for this. She looked at her boss for a moment and left.

Sakura was wondering what was happening. The CEO was never this cruel. He was a kind person. He would never do anything before the due date. He understood everyone's schedule and problem. He wasn't strict. But what was this sudden change? She discarded the thought and started looking through the files.

An hour later,

"What is going on? The account files which are suppose to be due next week are due today" Ino came shouting through that door.

"I've no clue pig. I'm wondering the same. Did anything happen at that party?" Sakura now looked at Ino for answers.

"I dont know. But for now let's finish this crap before they fire us" with that Ino went back to her cabin.

"Ma'am, the CEO is ready to see you." Zara informed and left.

Sakura didn't know what she read but she had an idea about the stuff in those files. She had a bad feeling about this

She soon stood outside the CEO's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" A very cold voice answered.

Sakura was shocked. Who was this person behind the doors? She had to find out. She walked inside. She was nervous.

"I went through those files. I've an idea about what's in those files. " she was looking down while she said that. She didnt Have the guts to see him.

"Those files were given to you two weeks ago. Slacking off isn't an option. Incompetency isn't tolerated in my office. We are headed to the meeting room." The CEO informed as he started walking towards the door.

" Itachi-san gave me time till next week. " Sakura tried to defend herself in a weak tone. This guy terrified her.

"All good things must come to an end Miss." The CEO replied.

Sakura was stunned as soon as she heard those words. It was the same sentence she heard that night. She turned to see who it was.

Shock was written all over her face. Now everything started clicking in her head. The party was to announce the new CEO. She had danced with the new CEO. She realized why everyone were early. The rules had changed. The second son was the new CEO. She had heard about him. UCHIHA SASUKE. Cold. Ruthless. Perfectionist. Handsome.

"So we meet again." Sasuke said in an quirky tone. He had a smirk on that gorgeous face.

"You are.. New.. CEO..." Sakura struggled to get the words out of her mouth. Her heart was racing. Saturday night images started coming to her. She couldn't believe he had a smooth side and a cold side. She didnt know how to behave now.

"Yes. I'm. I don't tolerate tardiness or being late. We have a meeting in five mins, Miss Haruno. I make it a point to know my secretary's name." He finished off in a cool tone.

Sakura clutched her chest. She needed to calm down. Set herself straight. She took deep breaths. So she danced with the CEO. Couldn't get him out of her head. He had put her on fire. But now he had downright given her chills. Made her heart stop. Gave her chills. And made her feel like it was a cold winter's night. How could one man set her on fire and make her feel so cold that even the flames from the previous encounter failed to warm her up.

She soon followed him. It was no time to think about that man. Even she thought, she would never be able to undersand him. She soon stepped into the meeting room. She looked at everyone. She realized that this guy had some really horrible power over everyone. Because everyone were present and on time. There was no room for slacking off.

Sasuke saw her enter. He had a playfull smirk on his face. He knew what he was doing to that poor woman. He knew she was beautiful. Different. Amazing. But he decided to take his time, study her well, know her well and make his move.

Sakura looked at him too. She was nervous. But she decided not to lose face in front of him.

At the same time, Sasuke cleared his throat. So as to indicate that the meeting had begun.

"First off, you all should know that I don't want anything less than 100% of your dedication . There's no room for slackers. I fire at will. I dont listen to excuses. There is just one thing you all need to remember. Work hard and you'll be rewarded. Slack off and you'll be thrown out." He said that in an icy tone.

Everyone knew he meant it. He was a lot different from Itachi. Itachi would have went easy on them, but for some reason Itachi decided to quit. Now they were stuck with the monster from their personal hell. They had heard rumours about him. Now that they were seeing him in action , they knew those weren't lies that they heard. He was a cut-throat. Harsh. To the pont. Strict. Efficient. Amazing.

As the meeting continued, Sakura could only stare at him. How amazing was this guy? He was a very capable man. He knew. She knew. Everyone knew. Her mind had started to compare this Sasuke to that Sasuke . He was two different sides of himself. Realization dawned upon her. He was separating work space from personal space. There was a fine line between them. A small smile cracked on her face.

"Don't you think you should get off your dream land and follow me out? " A smooth sexy voice broke her thoughts. She knew it was the same voice from that night and not the icy tone. She coulddn't utter a word as she looked into his pool of onyx. They were so deep and dark. She knew she would get lost in those eyes and never surface. But that was okay with her.

Her breathe caught in her throat. She had not known that he was standing so close to her. He was setting her on fire again. Fire only he could put out. Fire only he could ignite. Her cheeks started to color red.

"The meeting.." She was so confused as to what was happening. Wasn't everyone watching? Was he going to shame her? What was he going to do?

"Its been ten mins since it ended." He answered as he stared into her sea green eyes. Sasuke had known from the beginning that she wasn't paying attention. He had been watching her all along. The meeting had ended and he had asked everyone to leave. And he stood there, watching her. She had a pretty smile on her face. At that moment he knew she was going to drive him crazy. But he also knew the reason behind that smile had got something to do with him. He was now standing so close to her. He could see the way her lips parted. From up close. She was a tiny figure. She must be around 5'3. While he stood at 6'2. He also knew she had the perfect curves. He so badly wanted to touch her again. He was addicted to her after that night.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know..I mean..." She couldn't utter a word. It took her a good two seconds to realize she had been cut off by Sasuke's lips. It took her another second to realize she was kissing him back like she was addicted to it, like her life depended on it. She decided to go with the flow. Deep inside her she knew she wanted to do this

They were now two people lost in each other's kiss. Lost to the world. Their kiss was deep and sensual. Soft and fierce. They both wanted this so badly. They coudln't hold back anymore. She gripped Sasuke's hair and Sasuke's hands started roaming all over her. She wanted more than this. She wanted him so badly. He knew he wanted her too. They were so engrossed with what they were doing that they lost track of time.

After a good 30 mins, they decided to take a break from their hot make-out session. They were out of breathe. They stared into each other's eyes. A small smirk was playing on Sasukes face. A blush marred Sakura's face. She was so shy. It was the first ever time she was so bold with a guy and he could only smirk at her shyness.

"What happened in this room stays in this room" He whispers into her ears. Her ear turns red as soon as his hot breathe warms her ears.

"Yus. I know" She replied faintly.

"You are adorable when you shy away. Don't you think we should get back to my chamber?" Sasuke asked her softly.

"Why? Why do this now? I don't get you." She whispered. Afraid of what he was going to say.

"You do realize that the best moments in life come unexpected right?" Sasuke cups her cheeks and says to her in a very soft tone that Sakura never knew he was capable of.

"Yes. I am so confused." Sakura was really confused. She didn't know if he was playing with her , if she was just an entertainemnt or was this something more?

"And when the time comes, you'll find your answer. Don't look for it now. You should just go with the flow." Sasuke whispered to her and left without a word.

Sakura sat there rewinding what just happened. She was making out with her boss, he had told her they should go with the flow. Does that mean she was going to make out with him in the future too? That's what he implied. How was she going to work with him?

He had set her on fire. He had made her crave for him. He brought to life a whole new world. He had cast a spell on her. How does he expect her to draw a line between their raw feelings of attraction and their work when he makes out with her during work hours?Her head was going to explode at this rate. She decided to deal with all these when she gets home. She went into the washroom and looked at herself.

She was in a mess. She did her lips and hair. She straightned her clothes. She was about to leave when a red mark between her nape and shoulder caught her eye. She gasped. He had left a hickey! How was she ever going to cover that? Her jacket wasn't covering it. She had forgotten her stole. She covered it with her hair as much as she could and walked out of the room and into Sasuke's chamber.

As soon as she entered, she saw a few people inside Sasuke's chamber. She silently sat in her chair and waited for them to move out. She was still flushed and she needed some air and some space away from Sasuke.

"Teme! Stop being a grouch! Just ask Ayumi out already! You anyway need a date to the ball." A blond haired man was pestering her boss. Or what should she call him?

"At this rate you'll never find anyone" A white eyed man sighed

"This is so troublemsome." Said a voice that Sakura knew belonged to Shikamaru. She was wondering how was Shikamaru friends with the boss man.

"I think my PA would be better suited to this job." Sasuke finally commented. That's when Sakura flushed and looked up to see four pair of eyes staring at her.

Sakura was nervously staring at them. She now realized it was a pretty boy central. All of them were equally hot. But Sasuke was in a league of his own. She got irritated with their staring.

"WHAT? I am not some doll you can keep staring at." She spat. Those guys were testing her patience. Who said she could not have a temper?

Sasuke could only smirk at her reaction. Which made Sakura blush.

"Teme! You have a hot PA" Naruto finally commented.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke said dryly.

"Well there's no need for Ayumi " Neji said with no interest.

"Sakura" Shikamaru greeted.

"Hey Shikamaru! How is it going with my Pig?" Sakura chirped away happily.

The rest just stared at them in shock. How did they both know each other?

"You guys know each other? I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI! NICE TO MEET YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you too Naruto." She replied politely. She knew Sasuke was watching her the entire time.

"I am Hyuga Neji." Neji spoke.

"Are you Hinata's cousin?" Sakura asked without thinking.

"You know Hina-chan? She is my fiance! And she is related to that bastard!" Naruto beat Neji to it.

"I just know Hinata her. We are not that close." Sakura commented.

"Time for you all to go." Sasuke commanded

"You are a kill joy teme!" With that Naruto. Neji and Shikamaru left the two alone.

"Those were your friends?" Sakura asked him just to avoid the awkward silence.

"Hn"

"Oh"

"These files, I think they..." She was cut off rudely.

"You are coming to the ball with me. Just know that what ever happens between us stays between us. " Sasuke warned her.

"I know. But why me? What are we?" Sakura wanted to badly know. Would he tell her? She was getting her hopes high. She knew deep within her he had planted a desire of being with him forever. She wanted more than this. But would he choose her? She wasn't any rich girl with a powerful background.

"You would not want to rush this. Time will give you answers Sakura." Sasuke breathed on her neck. In this moment, she didn't want him to move at all. She didn't know what came over her. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him . Sasuke was surprised. But he didn't hesitate to kiss her back. He wanted this as badly as she wanted. They were both lost again.

 _ **"** **A smile's across your face .Your lips a familiar taste. Stay focused, I try. Can't get this out of my mind. I want more than what this, Whatever we're calling this. The truth just breaks my heart."**_

* * *

 **Yay! I am done with the second chapter!  
**

 **I am sorry I have been gone for so long! So what do you guys think about it? READ AND REVIEW COOKIES! I WANT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS! XD**

 **I AM SO HAPPY THAT OUR SHIP HAS SAILED AND OUR SARADA-CHAN IS SASUSAKU'S BABY!**

 **THIS NOVEMBER ITS GONNA BE A YEAR SINCE NARUTO ENDED! MAKES ME WANNA CRY! T_T**

 **OKAY CUTIES! NOW ENJOY THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Till then spread the SasuSaku love!**

 **Ja Ne! :-D**


End file.
